The Beginning
by The river Dee
Summary: Lets start, when Wally was just an ADHD kid that wanted to be a hero Piper could only image what sound was like and Trix and Robin were just two circus freaks. Jay was still an active hero Barry had just met Iris and the Rogues were still petty thieves. Lets start at the beginning. connected to Circus Freaks Music Notes and The Periodic Table. read and review
1. you wanna play a game!

Dee: hey there um this I'm probably going to completely rewrite the yj story after the uh first chapter here's the new beginning yeah. Wally save me please.

Wally: river owns nothing except for the plot

Central City, Missouri

Rathaway mansion

May, 10,2000

Wally was bored. Mom had dropped him off at Auntie Iris' almost a month ago at this point and when his favorite aunt couldn't find a sitter she'd dragged him here. All she was doing was talking to people and he was hungry and he saw a food table and now he was lost. And bored. And the shirt was itchy. He ate another cookie.

One of the many adult conversations that were going on in the gigantimous room suddenly ended; the two people by the punch bowl left briefly revealing a boy about his age playing with a laptop and a much older girl who was doing something with her phone, sitting in chairs.

Wally shoved some brownies into his pockets and walked over, which was really hard when you only stand up to your aunt's knees and half to worm your way through a crowd. Eventually he stood in front of the two kids.

" HI! Ya wanna play hide and seek!" he chirped. When the other boy didn't respond he grabbed the laptop trying' to figure out what was so interesting about it.

" **HEY!** give that back!"

"Sorry! Oh cool whatcha playin?! Whatchya name!? Mine's Wally! Ya wanna brownie!?"

The other boy just blinks rapidly a few moments looking like a deer in headlights.

"What?"

" Hi! I'm Wally!" the five year old's enthusiasm was contagious as the other boy smiled the teen glanced at him briefly then went back to texting

" Hartley- and she's Vivian"

"Nice ta meetcha, Hartley. Wanna brownie!?"

" yes thank you."

Wally gave his new friend a brownie and Vivian held out her hand for one as well. He sat down in between the two, siblings? was it safe to assume they were siblings?, and watched Hartley play. For a while that kept the two boys entertained ,but eventually Hartley won the final round of the game and they ran out of brownies.

"Hey Hartley you wanna go outside and play?!" Wally said through a mouthful of brownie, Hartley whirled around

"What? Could you say that again. Slower though - and not with your mouthful?"

"Sure do ya wanna outside?"

"you are going to have to ask Vivian first" wally giggled" what?"

"you talk funny" Wally said simply then turned around to talk to the teen.

"oh" Hartley visibly deflated though Wally didn't notice.

"Yeah sure whatever just bring him back as soon as someone calls for the little freak" the blonde said.

"Okay! c'mon Hart!" the sugared up redhead grabbed the now brooding child's hand and started dragging him through the crowd to the door.

" and no Hide and seek got it I don't want to go looking for him because he can't tell when the game's over!"

"alright!" he tapped his new friends shoulder "hey tag you're it!" then shot through the crowds like a bullet.

The boys played for a good hour before Wally heard a voice call out Hartley's name. He turned to yell at Hartley to go back but the other boy didn't respond and instead ended up crashing into Wally. Landing in a heap.

" Why. You. Stop?" Hartley said short of breath, while he was infact faster than Wally he was not used to running like _**THAT**_.

" Somebody called for us to go back"

" oh" Hartley dusts himself off and helps Wally up.

On the way back they walk side by side and Wally prattles about life, the universe and everything mostly how weird it was that Hartley had never played with anyone his own age before. The other boy tried to keep up but when they reached the porch he lost the remainder of his patience and grabbed Wally by the shoulders to face him.

" look at me when speaking. And don't talk so fast."

"Why"

"because its rude not to" Wally just raised his brow and crossed his arms, a face that Iris made whenever she didn't believe what she was being told. Hartley mirrored the motion and they both giggled. " its so I can pretend to hear you when you talk."

" oh .Wait. **WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!** " Hartley glares at Wally then rolls his eyes something he'd learned to do way to early in his life.

" **SHOUT-ING REAL-LY LOUD LIKE A RO-BOT DOESN'T ACTUAL-LY HELP?!** **ALL IT DOES IS TELL ME THAT YOUR BREATHE STINKS!** \- and I don't know, all I know is that it makes me weird and that Father doesn't like that so he wants to get it fixed but Mum won't let him until I know if I even want to hear stuff because it could hurt a lot and yeah."

" oh. That makes sense." But it really didn't but Aunt Iris and Barry who wanted to date Iris but was in a coma probably would have understood and Wally resolved to ask later.

"WALLY!" He looked up and saw Aunt Iris, who looked partly relieved and a lot mad." Where were you?"

Why did adults always ask that, it was pretty obvious that he'd been outside.

" I made a new friend!"

"I know. Its nice to meet you Hartley your Mom got worried when your big sister said you went outside with Wally" Iris shook Hartley's hand smiling. Wally noted that she made weird hand gestures as she spoke.

" she's not my sister my sister isn't here yet. Mum said that she wouldn't be here until next month"

" oh are you excited to be a big brother?" More weird hand gestures

" I guess. Vivian says that I shouldn't be though. She says babies are annoying. And that I would get middle child syndrome.!"

" well then it sounds like your big sister is most definitely not looking forward to her new sister."

" oh she's happy about it she just thinks I shouldn't be. - And she's not my sister."

" well I have to take Wally home now Hartley." Both boys slumped in disappointment." Don't worry I talked to Mrs. Rathaway and she said that Wally can come over and play as long as we call first. And that when school starts Hartley will be in at least some of Wally's classes."

" Yay! " both boys cheered.

This was the start of an important friendship, one that would change everything. Hopefully for the better.

AN hey everyone this is me saying yay new story, this is the actual story to Circus Freaks ect I just started with that one as I didn't have an in stone story line at that point

read and review!


	2. Sugar Rush:D

Central City, Missouri

August , 6, 2003

Iris waited for the sound of too fast to be possible frantic movement behind the door to stop before allowing Wally and Hartley take turns on the the door bell.

Barry opened the door moments later smiling easily and looking completely relaxed a high contrast to the rumpled shirt and dishevelled hair which suggested that he'd been running at the gym in a button up and blue jeans. And if that wasn't obvious enough the fact that a grown man was wearing a flash ring was more than a clue to everyone barring maybe the blind and brain dead.

She was dating the Flash, the new one in the red and yellow onesie the one that wally hero worshipped, not the first one who wears a tin hat and blue jeans. And Barry thought for some reason that she didn't know.

Men.

Still, considering, Barry's doing her a huge favor right now agreeing to watch her ADHD nephew, Wally, and his deaf friend, Hartley -wait ! She didn't tell Barry that Hartley was deaf only to get dialogue less media for the fourth grader ,well its a good thing that she'd _**had**_ fifteen minutes to spare. Iris glanced inside, both boys were doing perfectly trackable not hide-and-go-seek play, good Wally sometimes got really hyper and took off or Hartley just vanished with his laptop not coming out for hours on end.

Yeah doing this on such short notice really was pretty nice.

"I am so, so sorry about doing this to you last minute. I just really need this job." Iris said apologetically, please don't be so freaking sweet about this just don't.

"Hey no problem Iris." great just great now she's gonna have a doorway conversation with Barry , stupid West family verbal diarrhea and stupid Barry's butterflies inducing grin. Why ,just why.

"No really I'm starting to think Osgood hates me, seriously he tells me I got the position literally the day of when his kid is having a playdate with my kid!"

"who does That?!"

"I know!" maybe she could hint that she knew about his double life, don't wanna scare him off though better be subtle-ish "Honestly Barry you are my hero, and that's taking into account that the new Flash saved me from hyper intelligent telekinetic Gorillas" Barry blanches for a fraction of a second then his head tilts to the right just slightly.

"Telekinetic gorillas?!" how sweet he sounded genuinely worried about the gorilla hostage situation she'd been in yesterday despite his obviously forced incredulity, awwwh he cares. "The _**new**_ Flash? Should I be jealous?"

"Nah you're safe, though not for his lack of trying. That suit" Iris says, she had to admit that he did look hot in the skin tight red flash uniform he wore.

"Seriously though, who is this guy," like you don't know "you get his autograph, he does those right?" you _**know**_ he doesn't " I could run it through handwriting analysis and find him."

"Geez sorry fresh out. ok Both the boys have school tomorrow so don't let them stay up too late, Hartely is deaf and allergic to bee stings his epipen is in the bag he put on the table, and do not give Wally anything sugary after dinner"

Barry glanced back at the boys who were now entranced by the slapstick humor of tom and jerry. "Okay? why"

"Just trust me on this. Anyway I really need to go like five minutes ago. I should be back around 9:30. seriously Barry you are a lifesaver" she closed the door and walk out of the apartment complex. Once inside the car she rolls her eyes because seriously exactly how did he think he still had a secret identity. . .Though in his joking tone , was that hint of slight possessiveness she detected? Well he did act a bit differently in costume, more confident ,more flirtatious ,at least more flirtatious towards her. Sighing as she drove away she decides that its best that Wally don't know, he might stalk the poor man, or worse try to become his sidekick like in the comics.

Still the dishonesty hurt.

-pov switch to: Barry -

Iris had called him half an hour ago asking him to watch her nephew ,Wally and his friend ,Hartley. Barry had been dating the reporter for a few months now and was excited to meet any part of her family, aside from her father, Officer Joe West, of course as he was already well acquainted with the man. So he'd jumped at the opportunity to watch the boys, he was good with kids.

kinda. ish. maybe?

Dear lord this was going to end badly wasn't it. Barry shook his head this could be a great fun last day of summer or a disaster and if he kept thinking negatively it'd be the latter for sure. Today would be awesome.

hours later

Barry decided that the boys were properly distracted with Hartley's computer and that he was craving a chocolatey beverage. It didn't matter that most people considered it to be for kids it was delicious, not to mention high in calories. he was mid drink when a voice from behind him asked

"is that chocolate milk?" Barry choked nearly dropping the glass and turned around calmly to see Hartley looking more than slightly amused.

" yes"

"Can I have some?"

"sure. Hey Wally ya want some chocolate milk!" Barry blinked when the boy ran into the kitchen

"Chocolate milk I love chocolate milk! wait if red eggs come from red chickens and white eggs come from white chicken does chocolate milk come from chocolate cows!? cause Ive never seen a chocolate cow before."

"well okay then here you go." Barry hands wally the one of the glasses. Hartley's eyes widen in horror and he glances at the clock on the wall nervously then starts gestulating madly trying to hint barry that he shouldn't give the other red head the drink. However when Wally drained most of the glass in one go and Barry refilled it then repeated the cycle, he put his hand on top of his pained face a gesture that he saw his older sister make in similar situations that he found an accurate depiction of his thoughts on the futility of his attempts. Giving up he went back his game.

the blonde man would regret giving Wally that much sugar.

"HeY! BArrY Can wE GO OUTSIDE CANWECANWECANWE!" the red head started then face planted into the couch. Giggling madly.

"Kid are you okay?"

"Fine. WOnderFuuuul~ Leave me away!"

 _leave me away?_ Barry mouthed to hartley who pretended not to see him, having decided he wasn't going to save either male from their own stupidity."Leave you away?"

" **YES!** Leave me away! Its a thing!"

"Whatever he just said its not true" Hartley doesn't even turn away from his screen having seen this before and feeling Wally's voice through the couch cushions.

"What!?" Barry asks highly confused then wally looks up at his friend looking offended and punches him feebly.

"MEANIE!- I'm Hungry" Wally announces then runs off. Barry walks into the kitchen and sees wally standing on the counter messing with the appliances.

"Wally get down from there."

"No! im makin a SSSSSSSmmmmmoooothAYYAYAYYAYAY!" He puts some bananas peel still on into the blender then turning it on without the lid and laughing as chunks of banana flew every where. Wally looked like he was about to add another fruit to the "smoothie" Barry speeded over and unplugged the blender "Awwwaawhhh."

"yeah how bout we leave the blending to the adults"he picks up wally and runs him back to the couch

"heh yer fast jus' like the flash" Wally slurs then yawns "good night" and curls into a fetal positon on the cushion

Barry blinks then glares at the other boy who is snickering quietly, and closing his laptop to force eye contact

"Hey!"

"You knew this would happen"

"Knew what would happen?"

"Him. Wally. Blender. That. Kitchen!" Barry waves and gestures to the mess that was everywhere around them

"Oh That. yeah Wally gets wacky on a sugar high especially if he gets any too late at night." the older boy explains then opens his laptop typing frantically. Then turns it toward Barry playing a video, a silent montage of scenes from Gremlins with the eight year old's face superimposed over the little creature . It was sadly quite accurate to what just happened in the kitchen. Barry stares at Hartley the kid shrugs turning his laptop back around. "I'm a ten year old insomniac computer nerd who drinks way too much coffee and has way too much free time on his hands. and I did try to warn you, but you were too busy intoxicating Wally with artificially flavored brown cow juice."

"COCOA MOOOO!" wally sleep shouted.

* * *

AN

I wish I could take credit for this idea of Wally drunk on chocolate milk but I can't the credit for that goes to Chapter three of the fic The Misadventures of the RedHaired Duo by wonderful fanwriter FallenUpStairs!

And we start to see some of Hartley's less nice qualities primarily his snark and his self-deprecation. WE also meet Barry. okay so according to canon Jay retires in 2000 but when have us fanwriters ever gone completely to canon never if we did that the Pipster Fandom would be extinct Which it is not.

expect there to be time jumps this fic really doesn't pick up until we hit 2008 when Wally gives him and Hartley super powers we all know Wally's and if you know don't know/ can't guess Hartley Rathaway's I would suggest you look him up but be warned with looking up comes spoilers.

Read And Review Please!


End file.
